fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Heca jajeczna
}} Odcinek na konkurs wielkanocny. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Nazz Jefferson *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Rai *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Sophie Adventure Fabuła Był sobotni poranek. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka w zajęci byli malowaniem jajek do zbliżającej się święconki. - Dlaczego nie możemy stworzyć jakiejś maszyny, która pomaluje te jajka za nas? - odezwał się Fineasz, kończąc kolorować koślawego kurczaczka. - O nie matołku - zawołała Fretka. - Wszystko ma zostać zrobione tradycyjnie, bez żadnych maszyn i pokręconych wynalazków. - Dobra... - bąknął czerwonowłosy i już się nie odzywał. Wtem do kuchni wparowała Nazz z naręczem czekoladowych jaj. - Cześć Fineasz, cześć Ferbgacku. - O hej Nazz. - Dlaczego malujecie jajka ręcznie? Nie możecie zrobić jakiejś maszyny, która zrobi to za was? - Też o tym pomyślałem. Ale Fretka powiedziała... - w tym momencie Fineasz zorientował się, że jego siostry nie ma. - Hey, gdzie jest Fretka? - Podejrzewam, że uciekła, gdy tylko ta niebieska zołza tu weszła - odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic Ferb, odkładając gotową pisankę do koszyczka. - Szkoda, że ty nie masz takiego nawyku - warknęła dziewczyna i usiadła naprzeciw Fineasz rzucając na stół czekoladowe jajka. - No w każdym razie - kontynuował Fineasz, przyglądając się czekoladowym jajom. - Fretka powiedziała, że ma być tradycyjnie. Skąd masz tyle czekoladowych jajek? - zwrócił się do Niebieskiej. W jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć pożądanie, najwyraźniej miał wielką ochotę na kilka. - Dostałam je od wujka. Zna się z Króliczkiem Wielkanocnym więc załatwił mi kilka. - Czy to ten sam wujek, który prowadzi tajną organizację zatrudniającą same zwierzęta? - zapytał ironicznie zielonowłosy. - Owszem - odparła poważnie Niebieska, nie zwracając uwagi na ton jego głosu. - Skąd twój wujek zna Króliczka Wielkanocnego? - zdumiał się Fineasz. - Pracuje dla niego w jego tajnej organizacji. - Ta jasne, i szpieguje Świętego Mikołaja, czy przypadkiem nie przekracza prędkości swoimi saniami - znów ironizował Ferb. - Nie wiem czym się zajmuje Króliczek Wielkanocny, wujek o tym nie mówi. Wiem tylko, że dla niego pracuje. - Weź debilko przestań już ściemniać. Przecież dobrze wiemy, że twój wujek nie prowadzi żadnej tajnej organizacji - warknął Ferb nieco poirytowany. - A właśnie, że prowadzi! Powiedz mu Fineasz, ty mi wierzysz prawda? - Właściwie - zaczął niepewnie czerwonowłosy. - No wiesz Nazz... Nie mamy dowodów, że taka organizacja nie istnieje, ale że istnieje dowodów też nie ma... - Ty też jesteś po jego stronie?! No pięknie! Udowodnię wam, że taka organizacja istnieje, i że mój wujek ją prowadzi! - wykrzyknęła dwunastolatka, zgarnęła swoje czekoladowe jajka i wyszła z kuchni. - Nie uda ci się to! - wykrzyknął za nią Ferb. - Myślisz, że się obraziła? - zwrócił się czerwonowłosy do brata. - Jeśli tak, to te święta będą najwspanialsze w całym moim życiu. ---- W bazie Agenta P. Pepe zasiadał w swoim fotelu, już od dobrych kilkunastu minut, czekając na pojawienie się Majora Francisa Monograma. W końcu na ekranie monitora ukazała się białowłosa postać mężczyzny w średnim wieku. - Wybacz Agencie P za spóźnienie, ale byłem u mojej siostrzenicy w odwiedzinach. Rzadko się widujemy i... - Pepe pokazał na zegarek. - A tak, spieszy ci się, a więc do rzeczy. Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Kupił 30 tuzinów jaj i olbrzymi inkubator. Idź sprawdzić co takiego kombinuje i go powstrzymaj. Powodzenia agencie P. Pepe zasalutował i opuścił bazę. ---- - No nareszcie! - zawołał uradowany Fineasz odkładając ostatnią pisankę do koszyczka z pokolorowanymi jajkami. - Teraz możemy zabrać się za coś bardziej... Konstruktywnego. Fineasz i Ferb udali się do ogródka. W tym samym momencie przez bramkę weszła Izabela. - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? - zapytała jak zawsze słodki głosikiem. - O cześć Izabelo. Właśnie skończyliśmy malować jajka i na razie nic nie wymyśliliśmy. - Och... W ogródku pojawił się Buford pod pachą ściskając swojego kujona. - Co tu tak pusto? Jest już jedenasta a wy nic nie budujecie - obruszył się Bamber. - No bo malowaliśmy jajka... - zaczął Fineasz, jednak osiłek brutalnie mu przerwał. - Dobra dobra, ty się nie tłumacz tylko lepiej zacznijcie coś majstrować. Nie po to targałem tu kujona, żeby się nudzić. - Tylko co niby mamy robić? Jeszcze na nic nie wpadliśmy... - Nie moja w tym głowa. Lepiej coś wymyśl i to szybko - przerwał mu znów Van Stomm. - A tak właściwie to gdzie jest Niebieska? Jak z nią gadałem jakieś półgodziny temu to mówiła, że do was idzie. - Poszła nam udowodnić, że jej wujek prowadzi tajną organizację, która zatrudnia tylko zwierzęta - odparł zielonowłosy. - No to prędko nie wróci - stwierdził Baljeet. - I ALLELUJA! - wykrzyknął uradowany Ferb z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. ---- Pepe wparował do laboratorium Dundersztyca i już po chwili utknął w olbrzymiej wydmuszce z otworem na oczy. - Witam cię Agencie P! - wykrzyknął wspomniany wcześniej doktor wyłaniając się z cienia. - Miło, że wpadłeś. Pewnie Major Monobrew poinformował Cię, że zakupiłem dziś wiele jaj i inkubator, ale zapewne nie domyślasz się co takiego chcę z nimi zrobić! Pepe przewrócił jedynie oczami i zaczął terkotać coś pod nosem. - Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ja cię nie rozumiem? No mniejsza. Za pomocą inkubatora, którego modnie przechrzciłem na Inkubatoinator, sprawię, że z tych 30 tuzinów jaj wyklują się przesłodkie pisklaki. Następnie za pomocą ich słodyczy zawładnę całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Pepe znów przewrócił oczami. - Co? Nie mów, że się tego spodziewałeś. Zresztą... I tak mnie nie powstrzymasz, jesteś bowiem uwięziony w tej skorupce od jajka! A ponieważ jesteś ssakiem, który wykluwa się z jaja, nie... Przyznaje nie przemyślałem... W tym samym momencie Pepe za pomocą swojego dzioba zrobił dziurę w jajku i wydostał się na zewnątrz, po czym rzucił się na Heinza. Dziobak już miał sprać doktorka na kwaśne jabłko, gdy coś za mężczyzną zaczęło piskać. Obaj i złoczyńca, i jego nemezis zwrócili swój wzrok ku Inkubatoinatorowi. A to co tam zobaczyli wprawiło ich w osłupienie. ---- Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet i Izabela zajęci byli właśnie mieszaniem, i doprawianiem olbrzymiej kadzi pełnej płynnej czekolady, gdy do ogródka zajrzała Fretka. Początkowo rudowłosa niepewnie rozglądała się po ogródku, a gdy upewniła się, że Niebieskiej nie ma wśród jej braci i przyjaciół jej braci, wparowała jak to Fretka z złowieszczym wyrazem na twarzy. - Co ty matołki tu wyprawiacie!? - O Fretka. Gdzie się podziewałaś. - Ja - Fretka wróciła wspomnieniami do siebie siedzącej w schronie. - Byłam zajęta. Ale widzę, że nie próżnowaliście. Pięć minut mnie nie było, a wy już coś majstrujecie. Co to ma niby być? - Robimy największe czekoladowe jajko na świecie! - zawołał rozradowany Fineasz. - I co później zamierzacie z nim zrobić? - No zjeść chyba - odparł niepewnie czerwonowłosy. - Oooo, nie doczekanie wasze. Zanim zdążycie choćby spróbować tej czekolady, ja pokarzę wszystko mamię, a ona wlepi wam szlaban! Wykrzyknęła nastolatka i wybiegła z ogródka krzycząc donośnie "MAMOOO!". ---- Heinz i Pepe wgapiali się w inkubator pełen przesłodkich, puchatych stworzeń. W inkubatorze było pełno kurczaków, dosłownie kurczak na kurczaku. Promieniowała od nich wprost oślepiająca żółć. Pepe wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jest! Oto moja horda przesłodkich kurczaków! Nikt nie oprze się ich urokowi! Nim Agent P zdążył zareagować, doktor D uwolnił wszystkie kurczaczki, które rozpełzły się po całym laboratorium i z prędkością światła zaczęły ciekać. - Hey! Stać kurczaczki! Stać! Macie pomóc mi zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! - kurczaczki nie pomne jednak na krzyki złego naukowca opuściły laboratorium. - Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Musisz mi pomóc je wszystkie wyłapać! Są zbyt małe, żeby same szlajać się po mieście, jeszcze coś im się stanie. Pepe kiwnął głową na znak, że pomoże po czym wspólnie ze swym nemezis zaczęli polowanie na kurczaczki. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach udało im się wyłapać wszystkie kurczaczki. - Och Pepe Panie Dziobaku... Z tymi kurczakami jest więcej roboty niż to wszystko warte... Nie wiem co mi tym razem odbiło, że postanowiłem ich użyć w moich knowaniach... Jak myślisz, powinienem tym razem dać sobie z tym wszystkim spokój? Pepe kiwnął głową. - Tak... Też mi się tak wydaje... Tylko co ja teraz mam zrobić z tą bandą kurczaków? Pepe zaterkotał coś pod nosem. - Tak, to jest to Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! ---- Dzieci właśnie skończyły wlewać masę czekoladową do jajecznej foremki, gdy do ogródka weszła uradowana Sophie z małym kurczakiem na ramieniu. - Hey! - O cześć Sophie. Skąd masz tego słodkiego kurczaczka? - zapytała Izabela podchodząc do przyjaciółki. - Jakiś aptekarz rozdaje je, zupełnie za darmo w mieście. - Jaki on słodki. Do Sophie i Izabeli podeszli chłopcy. - Jeśli chcecie, to mogę was do niego zaprowadzić. Miał ich tam kilkadziesiąt tuzinów. Na pewno wam starcz. - To super! - ucieszyła się czarnowłosa. - Jak chłopaki idziemy po kurczaczki? - Jasne! - zawołali zgodnie przyjaciele, po czym cała szóstka opuściła ogródek. Nie minęło pięć minut gdy do ogródka wparowała Nazz. - Ha mam dowód! - wykrzyknęła uradowana wymachując jakimś zdjęciem. - Hey. Gdzie wszystkich wcięło? - dopiero po chwili zauważyła olbrzymią formę wypełnioną czekoladą. Niebieskowłosa zupełnie zapomniała po co takiego zjawiła się w ogródku, a zdjęcie wyleciało jej z rąk. Podeszła do foremki i nacisnęła przycisk uwalniający jajko. Foremka rozpadła się w pył, a jej oczom powiększyły się do rozmiarów spodków, tuż przed jej nosem stało największe czekoladowe jajko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała. - O wow... Olbrzymie. Czekoladowe. Jajo - wyszeptała sama do siebie i uśmiechnęła jak to tylko Nazz potrafi się uśmiechać, po czym bez większych ceregieli przeszła do konsumpcji owego "znaleziska". ---- Dundersztyc właśnie wręczył ostatniego pisklaka jakiemuś brązowowłosemu osiłkowi, po czym wrócił do swojego nemezis czekającego na tyłach jego straganiku. - Jak myślisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, to nie będzie miało wpływu na moją reputację złego geniusza? - zwrócił się do Agenta. Pepe zastanowił się chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową. - No to super, bo wiesz o taka reputację muszę dbać. TO jak dasz się zaprosić na herbatkę? Pepe pokręcił głową i wskazał na zegarek. - Ach rozumiem, spieszysz się. No to do zobaczenia. A niech cie Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - pożegnał się doktorek. ---- - Widzisz mamo, tu jest AAAAAAAAAAAa! - wykrzyknęła rudowłosa na widok Nazz siedzącej pod drzewem. Do ogródka weszła Linda, Fretka przerażona skryła się za nią. - Jakie aaa! Fretko? - Wielkie czekoladowe jajko mamo - wyszeptała Fretka niepewnie zerkając na Niebieską. - Nie widzę tu go. Ale za to jest Nazz. Witaj Nazz. - Dzień dobry pani Flynn-Fletcher - przywitała się uprzejmie dwunastolatka. - Jaka miła i grzeczna dziewczynka. No chodź Fretko, jak tak bardzo chcesz czekolady to ci trochę dam - oznajmiła kobieta i zabrała przerażoną córkę do domu. Chwilę później do ogródka wkroczył Fineasz i pozostała piątka przyjaciół, każdy z kurczakiem na ramieniu. - A gdzie jest nasze jajko? - zapytał zdumiony Flynn. - To pewnie ta niebieska menda je zeżarła! - wykrzyknął Ferb wskazując na siedzącą pod drzewem dziewczynę. - Nazz czy to ty? - zwrócił się do niej Fineasz. - Więc... Nie macie dowodów, że ja tego nie zrobiłam, ale nie macie też dowodów, że ja to zrobiłam - odparła Nazzy i uśmiechnęła się przerażająco. - No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać - przyznał czerwonowłosy. W tym samym momencie u nóg chłopaka coś zaterkotało. - O tu jesteś Pepe! No super zdążyłeś na koniec odcinka. - ucieszył się chłopak po czym cała gromadka wykrzyknęła radośnie. - WESOŁEGO ALLELUJA! - I smacznej czekolady! - dopowiedziała Nazz. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie